Salvatore Capra
Salvatore Capra is the son of Renzolla from The Goat-faced Girl (also known as Goat-Face), an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Salvatore Capra Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Goat-faced Girl Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Kyriakos Drakon Secret Heart's Desire: To raise goats with care. My "Magic" Touch: I wear a goat mask on my face to bond with the goats. Storybook Romance Status: I'm in love with Helene Gans. She has a good sense of humor. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People think I'm scary with my goat mask on and they run away from me. I try to tell them that at least I don't have a goat head like Mom did for a while. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Pretty obvious, eh? Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management: Managing goats is one thing; managing kingdoms...that is quite another. Best Friend Forever After: Zoltan Turul. He's a fun guy to be around. Character Appearance Salvatore is slightly below average height, with pale skin, dirty blond hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes. He wears an orange button-down shirt, brown shorts and brown boots. His right ear is pierced. He often wears a goat mask on his face. Personality Salvatore is very hard-working and loves to get the job done. He is not quick to anger and tends to be very placid. He prefers to avoid conflicts. Biography Ciao! I'm Salvatore Capra. I'm the son of Renzolla from The Goat-faced Girl. I'll tell you about Mom. She was the youngest of twelve daughters born to a peasant couple who could not feed them all. One day, a giant lizard (the size of a crocodile) offered to take the youngest daughter in exchange for great wealth, which the parents agreed to. When Mom was grown, a king saw her. The lizard turned into a beautiful woman - for she was a fairy - and agreed to the marriage, for the king fell in love with Mom. Mom left without thanking her, so the fairy changed her head into that of a goat's. Mom became a maid instead, and initially refused to do her work, which had destructive consequences. She felt sorry after her neglect of one of the palace dogs lead to its death, so she went to the fairy for forgiveness. Her head was turned back to normal, and the king married her. I am one of my parents' three children. I have an older brother named Giuseppe, who is twenty-one, and an older sister named Carmela, who is eighteen. I get along with them. I've also got many cousins from Mom's eleven older sisters. My cousins are all older than me and many of them have kids of their own. We keep in touch with my aunts and my maternal grandparents, who Mom was reunited with after her marriage. Ever After High is pretty good. I work at the farm, and I help with caring for the goats. Unlike Mom, I don't mind hard work and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. I actually enjoy my job. Though I honor Mom by wearing a goat mask. At first, Mom disapproved of me working with the goats, but she has learned to accept it. My girlfriend, Helene Gans, is also an outdoors person. We also go together pretty well, though she is twice my size - still, I kind of like that. I'm also close with Zoltan Turul, who spends a lot of time outdoors as well. We hang out together. I get along with my roommate Kyriakos, though I admit that he can be a bit immature, plus he's so hyperactive. It's hard when I'm tired after a long day of work and Kyriakos is trying to get me to play with him. But he is nice... You might think I'm a Rebel since I'm quite different from Mom, but I really don't like the whole Royal vs. Rebel conflict - it causes too many problems at Ever After High. That's why I'm Neutral instead. Trivia *Salvatore's surname means "goat" in Italian. *Salvatore knows how to make goat cheese. Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Goat-faced Girl Category:Italian